Semiconductor sensor devices are used in everyday life and applications include automotive, industry and medicine. Medical sensors may be used for measuring pulse, body temperature, electrocardiographs (ECG), blood, tissue and/or skin parameters. Automotive sensors may be used for measuring speed, pressure, humidity or liquid levels. Industrial sensors may be used for measuring distance, position, color or contrast.
Semiconductor devices are particularly sensitive to damage from electrostatic discharge (ESD). This is due to the fact that these components are composed of micro-miniature traces and structures of alternating layers that may be insulative, conductive or semi-conductive. Rapid ESD may cause damage to these structures and thus semiconductor sensor devices need to be protected from ESD. ESD, e.g., static electricity, may occur when a user and a sensor are at different voltage potentials. The user may be exposed to environmental conditions that cause a great increase in potential in comparison to an object that is at a different potential or that is grounded. When the user touches the sensor at a great voltage disparity, e.g. when affixing the sensor to an object, a sudden discharge may occur. The sudden discharge may change the electrical characteristics and may cause operational failure of the semiconductor sensor device, both temporary and permanent.